Elendiar
by nosebleeds
Summary: On her quest to defeat a powerful sorcerer, Shaddar, Meagalcarwen the Wood Elf ranger enters Dark Elven dungeons of Zhurag-Nar, encountering her ex-companion, Laurelinad. He falls in a battle with his Drow brethren, and Meagalcarwen is left to say goodbye


'**SACRED FANFICTION – ELENDIAR'**

Rated T for a tiny bit of violence, inappropriate language and fluff (kind of).

This little piece tells a story about Meagalcarwen, a wood elf ranger, one of the playable characters in the game Sacred by **Ascaron Entertainment **and Laurelinad, dark elf semi-assassin, also a playable character in this game. Those who played the game as one of those two characters (preferably Mea) know about the story they share together. Those who do not:

**_(contains spoilers)_**

_Meagalcarwen and Laurelinad both start the game at the same location, they are companions, so to speak. Laurelinad saw Meagalcarwen in his dreams and so when she got imprisoned by other Dark Elves, he freed her, entering the path of goodness. Then they fled from Zhurag-Nar together._

_Doesn't matter which character you play, your first goal is to escort your companion to Commander Romata, residing in a small town called Bellevue. When you do, Laurelinad and Meagalcarwen go their separate ways. You don't meet Meagalcarwen anymore when you play as Laurelinad, but if you pick Meagalcarwen as your playable character, Laurelinad can be seen in dungeons of Zhurag-Nar, searching for his sister, fighting other Dark Elves. He dies there, and they both share a brief moment together before he passes away. _

**_(end of spoilers)_**

Disclaimer – I do not own the game or any of the characters in it. I own their personalities thought, because I 'invented' them myself. And I own this fanfic. I can give it away if you want, thought ;D

Warning – This fanfiction may contain excessive amounts of grammatical shortages. I do my best to make it seem like I can speak English, but I stumble sometimes.

Music themes (because I spend to much dwelling on characters I write about) -

Laurelinad – 'Taival' – Tenhi

Meagalcarwen – 'Smile' – Yoko Kanno

* * *

She sat on the cold stone floor, shivering, trying to keep her eyes shut, still stroking his snow white hair, now covered in blood.

She got used to it enough as she watched her arrows penetrating the bodies. Various bodies. All kinds of blood; goblin, human, elven, dragon... it made no difference.

And yet she couldn't bring herself to look at it. To watch this crimson liquid streaming down his face. Crimson like his eyes.

It never should have end like this. He promised. He promised her with this cursed gentle smirk on his face.

That after their duties are done he would find her, take her away and show her life full of adventures she never dared to dream of.

And he would never leave her. Never leave his Meagalcarwen, the troublemaker.

Then again, maybe all of it was just another of her dreams.

How many dragons had she slain. How many treasures did she find. How many foes she defeated with no fear and no doubt, because of this vow.

She left her old life, she let herself suffer. She let humans gape and stare in wonder, and she helped them in their hardships but this... was kind of the part she liked.

But what is she to do now. Where should she go. How can she encounter Shaddar like this, when she's so shaken and paralyzed with fear.

Her only source of strength and hope is laying dead in her arms. So pale and cold. And even in death's embrace he stays as beautiful as ever.

A deadly dark elf warrior with fierce eyes and lithe figure, lean and muscular, marked with scars, each telling a different story.

So intimidating, yet intriguing. When they first met he terrified her, but he was a mystery, and she was discerning.

She could still hear sounds of battle and his dark elf brethren screaming as he slain them, freeing her from her cage.

Unbelievable story indeed. A drow abandoning his evil ways for a wood elf princess he saw in his dreams.

If she weren't a part of this story, she would've never believed it.

But this fairytale. Unlike all the others it did not exactly have a happy ending.

* * *

Meagalcarwen softened her grip on Laurelinads hair and traced the scar running through his eye with her fingers. It always came natural to her.

But he did not grab her hand this time. He did not kiss each of her fingers. He just laid there, cold as a stone with this familiar smile frozen on his lips.

The wood elf sighed softly, and pulled her hand back, resisting the urge to touch him just a little while longer.

Her body and her mind felt terribly heavy. She couldn't bring her thoughts together. For the first time since the start of her journey she didn't know what to do.

She was all alone there now. In this silent, frightening dungeon. All the remaining dark elves were killed, or so she thought. She couldn't hear anything besides his voice, whispering in her head.

That he would always sing to her in her dreams. She only has dreams left now, anyway.

Meagalcarwen didn't feel rage. Or anger. She hardly felt anything right now. Not even the pain of her wounds, or blood blurring her vision.

She kept all the sobs and screams and questions in.

If she didn't release the power of her ancestors she would be dead by now as well.

Perhaps it would be for the better.

But she tried everything, from her bow to her arcane magic.

Everything just to save him.

Yet she failed.

She did nothing for him. And he was always there to protect her.

This bloody Elendiar*.

What was he thinking anyway.

What was she thinking.

To fall in... to befriend a dark elf, an Elendiar no less... it is unthinkable for her kin.

Dark elves care nothing for the woods. They care nothing for the creatures living there.

Their lives serve no purpose and all they do is destroy.

But somehow he was different. He shined as bright as a blade in the sun.

He saved and protected her. She shivered at the thought of what another dark elf would do.

He was.. her friend. Her dear friend. The only friend that would answer when she asked. The only friend that wasn't furry.

She missed him on her journey. Missed every day she woke up and saw him sitting under a tree, polishing his twin blades with care and tenderness.

Missed every night when he would... give her... comfort. That's what friends are for after all.

"He was a magnificent friend then", she thought as she brushed the drops of blood off his lips.

She leaned forward , caressing Laurelinads face with her golden hair and opened her mouth slightly for the one last kiss.

She slid her hand into his and widened her eyes in disbelief as she felt his hand twitching. She paled and did not dare to blink as she watched him struggling to open his mouth in attempt to speak

"Is it... Meagalcarwen?" he purred her name softly but with visible difficulty as he opened his eyes, then took a deep breath, grabbing her hand tighter.

Words refused to form in wood elf's mouth, and minutes passed until she finally managed to utter "Elendiar... why... how are you still alive?"

He chuckled, examining the bodies around him. "I'm not sure I'm alive, my lovely. Perhaps this is what they call an afterlife" he laughed, looking into her eyes. "But the pain is definitely real".

Meagalcarwen placed her pale hand right above his chest, and whispered a healing spell. She was surprised at her own swiftness. She almost forgot how to breathe, a short while ago.

He relaxed, and let go of her hand. "My sisters magic must have worked after all... tell me, did she escape?" Meagalcarwen slowly shook her head.

She freed the humans she encountered, but there was no dark elf among them. Those were all slain, laying in the cold halls, punctured by her arrows, numb and unmoving.

When the light stopped pouring out of his wound, Laurelinad stood up without a word, and offered her a hand, looking at something distant. Something only he saw.

She grabbed it and blushed, facing another direction as well. She still wasn't able to stand up on her own.

She wasn't sure what to do from here. Or what to say. Her eyes stopped at the dead bodies, as she looked around the place frantically, and she decided to collect the arrows, still in absolute silence.

Laurelinad smiled to himself, thinking that she did not change at all.

As the wood elf placed the last silver arrow in her quiver, she opened her mouth trying hard not to call his name "I am still on my quest... Elendiar. The one Commander Romata allocated to me in Bellevue".

"And I am on my quest no more" he said, with hidden resignation in his voice "But you saved me, as I saved you once, my little lark. And so I shall follow".

"I'm not in need of your help. The creatures of this land hardly oppose any threat to me" she hissed.

"Oh, is it so? Was it a part of your plan to fall into a dark elven trap, and get closed in a cage, not long ago too?" wood elf clenched her fists at Laurelinads mocking response "Well some time passed since then! You have no idea how many dangers encountered me on my way! I dispatched entire armies single handedly!"

"Come now, ranger, I meant no disrespect for your power" he accented each word heavily and widened his smile "But I know you fairly well. No need to tense so much. We both know you would let me go with you. " he turned around to face her, and brushed the smile of his face, pretending to be serious.

"Well, let's see about it then, fool ! I fail to understand how I should care for one such as you!" she blushed and looked away in anger. How dare he mock her this way, after all she had done... but what had she done exactly... and she knew he was right all along. She would never let him wander around, aimlessly. Alone.

He had done nothing to be hated for, but dark elves were all despised across the land. She knew it, and she was caring for every living creature, even the smallest one. Even those wild creatures with dark hearts. And as much as she hated the fact, some were not guided by pure intentions. Therefore, even though they are a quite explosive 'couple', it's much safer for both of them to travel together. But is it all there is to it?

Laurelinad raised his eyebrow and gestured his hand towards the massive gate, encouraging her to leave. Those playful sparks in his eyes colored her cheeks in ever deeper shade of red. Meagalcarwen sighed thoughtfully and began walking towards the exit "Fine then, you can come with me if you insist so much. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, however. There won't be much for you to do. As I said, I can handle myself" she sighed again, took a deep breath and added

"Elendiar".

* * *

The sky had turned black by the time they got out of the dungeon, and Meagalcarwen was happy to touch the green summer grass again. She smiled as she looked up to see the stars, not a dark stone ceiling. She smiled once more as she heard the owls singing, welcoming her, and a familiar sound of footsteps behind her.

It was like the old times, and she was even more enthralled than before, if it's possible. Every sound she heard made her heart race. He was alive and well.

Meagalcarwen frowned, as she reminded herself she never needed him after all.

She frowned again, realizing no one has been following them.

"Let's stay here for the night" she said as she leaned her bow against at tree, putting her full quiver next to it, as gently as if it was porcelain. "There is a lake nearby, the neighborhood is calm and human villages are much too far for us to be bothered".

He nodded and put his fine blades on the ground, casually "It's the area of Vurag-Nar, troublemaker. You might want to keep your guard up" she snickered at his words and examined the area for animals, with a sharp eye as he spoke on "I was raised in those forests, Meagalcarwen. I know all about them.". "I'm impressed by your knowledge of the surroundings, nonetheless" he added, with a smile, as he saw her glaring at him with coldness even deeper than on snowy hills of Frostgard.

"I don't need your flatteries, Elendiar" she hissed and crossed her arms.

"I'm off to gather some wood! ... maybe the campfire will melt this ice clod"

"Stop laughing, by the goddess! I will go find the lake. I need to wash all those blood stains off"

And so she did as she saw Laurelinad disappearing behind the cloak of thick fog.

She fastened her green tunic as she made her way back, following the flickering light and the smell of burned herbs, on a small lane sheltered by the trees, trying to brush away this foolish smile, lingering on her face from the time they left the dungeon. The forest sure was calm and silent, and the elves did not met any hostility on their way as for now.

Laurelinad already found a place for himself under a large oak. He settled there comfortably and started polishing his other blade, ignoring the pain he still felt, and the environment. While he enjoyed the great outdoors, especially at night, near the campfire, he still felt most at home underground. He smiled to himself, as he sensed a familiar sweet smell approaching, distracting him from his thoughts. The wood elf stepped much to carefully even for him, to mark her presence with his ears.

Meagalcarwen looked around enthusiastically, pleased with the surroundings, and sat on the moist ground next to him. She examined him, precisely, and gave him a warm smile when he looked back "Are your wounds all right?"

He snickered, and nodded, still looking into her eyes. Perhaps he did not see much, aside from death and violence, but he surely never saw eyes quite like that.

Pure, serene eyes the color of a blooming forest violet.

They certainly looked hypnotizing, contrasting with this milky skin of hers.

"It would be best if you washed those wounds, Elendiar. You know how dangerous these blades can be. Dark Elven weapons are the deadliest in Ankaria. It might even be a thing you know better than me."

"You shouldn't worry about my wounds, lovely one" he said, gliding his fingers around the wound on her leg, not blinking and eye.

She flushed, and turned her eyes to the ground. Her long eyelashes casting shadows on her face. "I would still worry" she said, and opened her mouth to speak again after a while, not to make it sound like she cares. If he knew, she would be disgraced forever and beyond.

"You could still use a bath, you know" he laughed silently as she took his hand and guided him trough the forest, until they reached the lake. They walked slowly. Slowly enough for Laurelinad to get lost in his thoughts again. She didn't change a bit.

She was still soft as a lamb, gentle and vulnerable in a way, yet determined, prideful and stubborn. She was confident, but not arrogant. Delicate, but not defenseless. And hauntingly beautiful.

He remembered when he first saw her, when the other dark elves dragged her into a cage, intoxicated and half-conscious. He still heard the excited whispers of his brethren as they exchanged the ideas of cruelest tortures the priestesses would let them practice on her.

He remembered as he saw her pointy ears, and reminded himself of the stories he heard about the powerful wood elf mages, guardians of the forest, tearing foes bodies apart with their arcane magic, or commanding the nature, causing vile creatures and even the plants to turn at them.

It was hard to imagine such great power, residing inside this slender little body of hers. Dark Elven priestesses were not build like that. Surely they were beautiful, in this frightening, intoxicating kind of way. But none of them had the skin so soft, and hair so silky cascading on their backs like streams of gold.

And then she raised her head, opened her eyes and looked right through him. He knew it was her. Laurelinad would recognize these eyes anywhere. It was her who called out to him in his sleep, making him want to dream even in the light of day. It was so good to dream of her.

But having her close when awake, was even better.

* * *

She let go of his hand as they arrived at their destination, and began dancing around joyfully, stopping once in a while to pick up a herb. Her white skin and fair hair made her shine like the moon itself.

He watched her silently as he took off the upper parts of his armor, and soaked his wounds in the sparkling water.

"Hey, little nymph, you still haven't told me what the goal of your journey is" he said, grinning. She answered with rippling laughter. "I wanted to visit Tyr-Fasul again, but I need to carry out my orders around here until we proceed" she sighed, walking towards him "Those herbs will help you where my magic failed. And they will make you smell less terrible".

"They indeed smell nice, ranger, but they sting" he hissed, fighting the urge to scratch this unpleasant feeling away. Meagalcarwen laid in front of the fireplace, resting her chin on her hands, smiling as she watched the fire sparks dance. Her long her was braided carelessly, with few blonde hair strands cupping around her face.

"That's good to know" she said "It means they work". He looked up at her ready to present his witty riposte, but he stopped, suddenly at the lose of words. She raised her eyes at him as well, reflecting the wild camp fire in them.

The silence between them lasted for a while, interrupting only by the cheerful cracking of the wood, and the leaves trembling in the wind. Finally Laurelinad got up and lightened the fire up a bit with a stick he left next to it.

Meagalcarwen assumed a sitting position and tried to speak up several times, but her attempts always ended up with her lips being bitten, or deaf silence.

She always avoided sensitive topics, and tried to keep her emotions out of the way as she spoke. At least emotions other than irritation or anger. She had a short temper. Sort of.

Wood elf sighed again "I'm glad we're traveling together" she said. Her face flushed even harder as she played with her hair in a very awkward way. "Like the good old times L-Laurel...inad". Meagalcarwen stood up, driven by the sudden urge to get away, and turned her back on him. The moon sure was even more alluring and mysterious than usual tonight.

Everything somehow seemed better, like she experienced it for the first time. Even the apples she found on the way here were more juicy and delicious than even in the wild forests of Tyr-Fasul. She shivered a little, as she heard Elendiars footsteps in the short, fresh grass behind her.

He stopped just an inch from her, and looked up with a smile. "You're trembling" he said, putting his hand on her arm, and leaned on her a little, smelling her hair. Cinnamon.

"It's... cold. That's all". She closed her eyes and before she knew it she raised her hand and bonded her slender fingers with his. He snickered, and brushed her long golden silk to the other side of her neck, exploring it with his fingertips. "It tickles" it did. But she did not ask him to stop it.

"Does that tickle?" he bit her earlobe. "N-no" she squeezed his hand a little tighter. She didn't remember the last time she felt so safe. She was confident in her abilities and she was fond of her bow, but her travels always were dangerous. Not once did she find her self outnumbered, heavily wounded and extremely exhausted from the lack of sleep. You never know when to expect company. Better keep your guard up.

It was always more cheerful with a companion. And he cheered her up just enough. And he cared for her deeply. And he loved her... did he love her? She wondered. Does it matter?

The only thing that matter to her now is that she did. She loved him. And she loves him still. "I wonder if the trees in Tyr-Fasul look as beautiful in this moonlight as those oaks up here" she whispered "Do you think my family still thinks of me?" silence "They miss you, lovely. Of that I am sure. Don't worry about them, you-" -"I love you, Laurelinad".

"I... think I know. And I love you, troublemaker".

They both knew, but they didn't believe it.

* * *

Elendiar - Deadly warrior of the Dark Elves.


End file.
